


Keep me company while I learn

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Peter is in his 20s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony, trans!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: Peter falls to his knees, taking Tony’s hands in his. “I wanna make you feel good too. What can I do to help you start to trust me?”Guilt twists, angry and shameful in Tony's chest and he shakes his head firmly. “Idotrust you Pete, I do. I just-- People expect a certain…experiencewhen they get in bed with Tony Stark. But when I don’t-- when Ican’tdeliver on that expectation, it-- it ruins things.” He gently takes Peter’s chin and pulls him down into a soft kiss. “And I can’t let it ruin what we have.”Pulling back, Peter looks Tony carefully in his eyes. “Tony, I want you. Nothing aboutyouis ever gonna ‘ruin’ anything between us.” He takes Tony's hand in his, squeezing it tight. “You said… You say you trust me. Right?”





	Keep me company while I learn

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is in his 20s in this fictional work.

Peter Parker is perhaps the strangest, sweetest thing Tony’s ever met in his entire life. Cautious and hungry all at once, Peter crawls into Tony’s lap one day while they’re alone in the lab and he kisses him with soft lips and tells him he’s been dreaming about this since Tony dragged him from the freezing river.

After that, things move… quickly. Tony’s never been good at holding back temptation, and the way he catches Peter staring at him some days, wide eyes dark with desire, it breaks nearly every dam of self-restraint left in Tony’s weak, fallible heart.

That is, _nearly_ all of his self-restraint. By some miracle, Tony’s been able to stave off Peter’s unsubtle advances to avoid fucking him, although it’s certainly not for lack of the boy’s efforts. As soon as he comes up to the lab, Peter’s practically tripping over himself to strip his clothes off and pawing desperately at Tony, eager to lick into his mouth and do what he’s told. It’s endearing and also _maddeningly_ arousing, which is why Tony curses himself and his aching cock as he reluctantly tugs Peter by the hair, pulling that sweet wet mouth off the crotch of his jeans.

“Fuck, kid, slow down,” Tony groans, watching as Peter whines and twists in his grip, desperately trying to get his mouth back on him.

“We’ve _been_ going slow,” Peter says, pouting up at him. “I wanna make you feel good Tony.”

“And you do,” Tony assures him, scratching at Peter’s scalp gently, admiring the way the boy’s eyes flutter shut with pleasure. “C’mon baby, I wanna see your tight little ass.” He tugs Peter to his feet and smacks the backs of his thighs, smirking as Peter jumps.

Peter shimmies out of his jeans and makes to reach for Tony again, but he’s too fast for him. Tony grabs him around the waist and throws Peter down across the lab bench, swallowing his cock down his throat and humming in approval as Peter moans sweetly, arching his back and clenching his thighs around Tony’s head.

And, as he palms himself through his jeans, Tony exhales through his nose in relief, thinking he might be able to distract Peter with his mouth for at least another day.

If there’s one thing Peter Parker is though, it’s persistent.

Tony knows that holding Peter off is a temporary solution at best, and it only takes about two weeks before Peter changes tactics and addresses it head on.

They’re working in silence in the lab one day, Tony engrossed in some upgrades for War Machine when Peter pops his head up from his homework and stares at Tony from across the lab.

“When can I suck your dick?”

Tony drops his screwdriver. He blinks at Peter, then out of sheer force of habit, quickly looks at the lab door to be sure it’s closed. “Pardon?” He asks hoarsely.

“When can I,” Peter repeats himself, getting to his feet, “put my mouth,” he slinks forward, making his way to Tony, “on your dick?” He leans his hip against Tony’s workbench, crossing his arms and staring down at him.

Ah. Tony runs a hand through his hair, determinedly avoiding Peter’s eyes. “I prefer giving to receiving,” he says, which isn’t totally a lie. He loves that Peter can be a bit of a pillow princess, loves stretching him out beneath him and dragging little mewls out of him until he’s a crying, flushed wreck, smeared all over in his own come --

“Tony.”

He blinks innocently up at Peter. “Yes, dear?”

“I’m not stupid,” Peter says flatly. “I _know_ you’ve been distracting me whenever I try to make you feel good, and don’t get me wrong, I love when you take care of me,” Tony allows himself to briefly daydream about the superstrength-proof handcuffs he’s just ordered, “but I wanna make you feel good too. And I _get_ that you’ve got every right to be uncomfortable, and guarded, and not ready to do that with me, but Tony.” And Peter falls to his knees, taking Tony’s hands in his and god, isn’t that a pretty sight, “I need a little communication from you. What can I do to help you start to trust me?”

And that -- that wasn’t quite what Tony was expecting. Guilt twists, angry and shameful in his chest and he shakes his head firmly. “I _do_ trust you Pete, I do.” He pulls Peter up into his lap, kisses him slow and gentle, cupping his face as he does. “It’s… Is it too cliche if I say it isn’t you, it’s me?”

Peter gives him a crooked grin, leaning in to kiss him back. “A little bit,” he says truthfully.

“It is though,” Tony says sincerely. “I just-- I haven’t had the best encounters in the past,” Peter’s fists clench angrily and he adds hastily, “and I get it, no bruised ego here. But I don’t-- don’t want you to be disappointed.”

Peter’s eyes are still furious. “Who told you they were disappointed?” He grits out, like he’s planning on hunting down everyone who’s ever slept with Tony.

Tony laughs despite himself and soothes a palm over Peter’s chest. “Sweetheart, it’s fine. People, they expect a certain… _experience_ when they get in bed with Tony Stark. But when I don’t-- when I _can’t_ deliver on that expectation, it-- it ruins things.” He gently takes Peter’s chin and pulls him down into a soft kiss. “And I can’t let it ruin what we have.”

Pulling back, Peter looks Tony carefully in his eyes. “Tony, I want _you_. Nothing about you is ever gonna ‘ruin’ anything between us.” He takes Tony's hand in his, squeezing it tight. “You said… You say you trust me. Right?”

Tony nods firmly. This, he's more sure of than anything else. “I do, Peter. It's really nothing to do with you--”

“Then,” Peter cuts in gently, “can you trust me to tell you what I want?”

Fondness wells in Tony’s chest and he grabs Peter, kissing him hard and fierce. “What did I do to deserve a sweet boy like you?”

“I dunno,” Peter says with a pleased little smirk as he gets off Tony’s lap, going to his knees, “but you can start by letting me put my mouth on you. If,” he pauses, looking up at Tony, “that’s what you want?”

And Tony would absolutely be lying if he said that _wasn’t_ what he wanted, what he’d gotten himself off to a few times even - Peter’s pink lips wrapped around his cock - so he nods and croaks, “Yeah, I want that Pete.”

With a triumphant little noise, Peter leans in and noses against Tony’s groin, then like he’s in a goddamn porno, he takes the zipper of the trousers in his teeth and drags it down.

Tony has to lean back against the table, swearing under his breath as he watches. “If I’d known this was the show, I would’ve let you do this ages ago,” he jokes, hiding the building anxiety in his gut as Peter drags his boxers down his thighs.

Peter doesn’t bat a fucking eye. He takes Tony’s cock in his mouth and immediately starts moaning like he’s getting off on this and - Jesus, he’s already touching himself - Tony’s hand curls tight in his hair and he groans, holding back from fucking into Peter’s sweet warm mouth.

“Shit Pete, fuck, you look so good like this,” he pants, groaning when he does something wicked with his tongue. Peter makes a smug noise around his cock and laves his tongue over the head, making Tony's knees buckle.

Caught up in the sensation, Tony feels something dripping down his thighs and he thinks for a moment that Peter’s drooling over his cock, but he quickly realizes that he's wet.

Peter seems to realize this too - he blinks up at Tony's frozen expression and cautiously, he laps at the base of Tony’s cock where his cunt begins and asks timidly, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Tony apologizes instinctively, “I, that happens when--”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, I _know_ Tony. I meant, is it okay if I put my mouth on you here too?”

Oh. Tony’s taken aback for a moment. Usually, his bed partners are flummoxed and then half of them feel obligated to eat him out with a confused expression the whole time, while the other half awkwardly ignores that his cunt exists at all. “Yeah, it’s okay Pete.” Tony brushes his hand through Peter’s hair fondly. “I trust you.”

Peter beams up at him and kisses the inside of Tony’s thigh, then laps at his cock like he’s _thanking_ him. With eager little licks of his tongue, Peter moves downwards, flattening his tongue and massaging over him with lazy, firm swipes. Tony nearly comes just watching Peter at it. The boy’s eyes are hooded like he’s enjoying a treat and he glances up at Tony every now and then, seeking his approval.

“Fuck, look at you,” Tony groans, curling his hand in Peter’s hair. He makes a pleased noise and reaches up, tightening his fingers over Tony’s. When he tugs experimentally, Peter nods, humming enthusiastically around him. Peter moves back up and expertly swallows around Tony’s cock and lets his jaw hang open, laving his tongue hard against his cunt and licking into him, all while keeping his cock nice and warm in his sweet mouth.

Tony curses at that, bucking his hips up and yanking Peter’s hair roughly, dragging a blissed out moan from him. With an obscene slurping noise, Peter bobs his head faster and presses the flat of his tongue against him, and Tony shouts as he comes, grinding Peter’s face down into his cock.

As he huffs for air, shaking with the force of his climax, Peter refuses to budge. He determinedly keeps his lips wrapped tight around Tony’s cock and strokes his tongue over the length of him in slow little swipes until it gets to be too much. Shuddering a little, Tony massages Peter’s scalp, coaxing him off of his cock. “Too much Pete,” he groans, tugging his hair a little when he makes a petulant noise.

As Peter reluctantly raises his head, saliva dripping down his chin and between Tony’s thighs, he blinks dazedly with a dopey little smile. “Thank you Tony,” he says sweetly, nuzzling his cheek against his thigh.

Letting out a breathless laugh, Tony shakes his head. “Why the hell are you thanking me?” He tugs Peter up onto his lap to take care of him and chuckles when he realizes Peter’s hand is already sticky with his own come.

Peter leans up for a kiss and he moans sweetly into Tony’s mouth, spreading his legs around his waist and wrapping himself around him. “Love your cock,” he says. “Love blowing you. You’re so hot, so fit, been dreaming about getting in your pants for _years_ ,” he confesses.

“Yeah? What d’you dream about, hm?” Tony asks, slipping a hand down the back of Peter’s jeans and squeezing his ass.

“Wanted to see what your face looks like when you come,” Peter says, rubbing his still-hard dick against Tony's stomach. “Thought about you fucking my face, telling me what to do and putting me on my hands and knees.”

Tony growls and digs his fingers into Peter's asscheeks, palming him open so he can rub the pad of his thumb over Peter's little hole. “Fuck, love when you're begging me for it baby.” He catches Peter in a kiss, biting his way harshly into his mouth and leaving his lips bruised red and spit-slick. “I'm gonna fuck you right sweetheart.”

Peter throws his head back, bucking his hips needily against Tony's as he gasps for breath, “Yes, yeah please Tony, c'mon, been waiting so long, _please_ , you goddamn tease--”

Lifting him up under the thighs, Tony throws Peter down across the lab table, scattering tools and spare bolts onto the floor. He strips Peter’s shirt off and takes a moment to admire his pretty flushed skin, then lifts one of his knees, pressing his thigh into his chest and spreading him open. Peter presses a travel size bottle of lube into Tony's hand with a sheepish grin. “I had a plan,” he says defensively when Tony raises his eyebrows.

“Sure you're not just easy?” he teases, uncapping the lube and thrusting a slick finger into him.

“ _Ahh_ , fuck, that too.”

As Tony preps him, he uses his other hand to tap a command into the face of his watch and nanites materialize around his waist in the shape of his harness. Peter props himself up on his elbows, watching with interest as they encase Tony's cock in a gleaming red sheath. “I don't get hard enough to penetrate as-is,” he explains, gently circling his fingers inside Peter. “And I have _way_ more nerve endings on my cock than you do on yours.” He rubs a thumb roughly over the head of Peter's, enjoying the startled little moan that gets him. “The strap-on helps dull things, otherwise it's way too sensitive.”

Peter looks up at Tony, his mouth slightly parted in amazement. “So… Since it's nanotech, you can make your cock any shape you want?”

Following his train of thought, Tony grins wickedly. “Just about. You should've seen me back before nanotech, had a whole wall of big cocks for my lovers to pick and choose from.”

Peter's nose wrinkles at the mention of multiple lovers. “We're revisiting what you said about being super sensitive,” he promises with a smug little look of his own, tucking his fingers under the hem of Tony’s shirt and lifting it up his chest. “After this round.”

Tony grins, helping to throw his shirt off and tossing it aside. “Why don't you let me dick you down first before we see if you can handle any more today?” He taunts, slicking his cock up and guiding the metal tip to Peter's wet hole.

Peter’s hips twitch at the cold sensation, but Tony’s hands keep him firm in place. He grins up at Tony and wraps his legs around his waist, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. “C’mon Tony, please?” He begs, flattening his palm over Tony’s chest.

“How could I say no to a pretty face like that?” Tony breathes, and he pushes his cock in slowly, just barely breaching him. Peter’s breath hitches and he clamps down tight around the tip of the metal cock, the blunt head already thicker than anyone else he’s ever had. Tony pets a hand down his side, soothing him through the stretch of it. “How’s it feel, sweetheart?”

Peter nods dazedly up at Tony. “So full,” he whimpers, his own dick twitching when he feels Tony sinking in another inch. “Mm, feels good,” he moans, tightening his legs around Tony’s waist even as tears spring to his eyes at the sudden stretch.

Tony grabs him by the ass and tugs him toward the edge of the table, and Peter cries out as the older man buries himself inside to the hilt. Peter drops his head down on the lab table as he feels Tony rolling his hips slowly, stretching him full, so deep he thinks he can feel his cock in his stomach. “Look at you,” Tony murmurs, kissing his throat and leaving little bites in his wake. “Perfect for me, aren’t you?”

“Mmh, wanna be good,” Peter slurs, his back arching suddenly as Tony’s thick cock rubs up insistently against his prostate. He grabs Tony around the shoulders and keeps him on top of himself, kissing him desperately. “Wanna let you use me,” he pants, whimpering again when Tony pulls his hips back and fucks into him hard.

“Can’t just say shit like that Pete,” Tony growls, squeezing his ass possessively and holding his hips still so he can pound into him with shallow quick thrusts, forcing breathless little moans out of Peter’s throat with every pump.

“‘s true,” Peter says stubbornly, his toes curling as Tony relentlessly drills into his ass, forcing him to take the full length of his cock each time. “Want you so much Tony, wanna suck you off all the time, _ahh_ \-- make you feel good p- please!” Tony rewards him by wrapping a slick hand around his cock, which is hard and leaking against his stomach. Peter cries out when he rubs his thumb roughly over the leaking head and he spasms on Tony’s cock.

“What’d I ever do to deserve a thing like you?” Tony asks, taking Peter’s wrists in his other hand and pinning them above his head. He puts a knee up on the table beside Peter, fucking into him ruthlessly with this angle, already so much more intense as he slams into his prostate with every thrust.

Peter can feel his orgasm tightening in his stomach and he locks his ankles behind Tony’s thighs, keeping his cock trapped tight in his ass as he comes. He releases into Tony’s hand, crying out as Tony grinds his hips into him hard, chasing his own orgasm with quick, brutal little snaps of his hips.

Tony curses as he comes, catching Peter’s mouth in another hungry kiss and he rides out his orgasm. He licks into Peter’s mouth, swallowing the little whimpers he makes as he continues lazily fucking his thick cock into Peter, unwilling to pull out even as his own arousal drips down between his thighs.

Finally, Peter squirms underneath him, panting and huffing for breath. “Mmh, Tony,” he whines, shuddering as Tony grinds purposefully into his oversensitized prostate again with a smirk on his lips. Reluctantly, Tony pulls out, letting his metal cock hang obscenely between his legs, gleaming wet with lube.

“Perfect for me,” Tony murmurs, hauling Peter upright so he can thread his fingers through his hair, stroking his back gently.

Peter smiles dopily up at him, leaning forward into Tony’s chest and tracing his fingers up his broad chest. “Love you,” he says softly, tilting his chin up so he can press his lips to Tony’s. A warmth fills Tony’s chest, light and expansive all at once. “Now how ‘bout round three? I wanna see how sensitive your cock is,” Peter says with a smirk, his hands already roaming south.

Tony groans, laughing when he sees Peter’s mischievous expression. “You’ll be the death of me,” he complains, but he only kisses him again, slow and lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
